


Lazy Days

by LovingAlex



Series: Domestic AF [9]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur is a little shit, Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, Lazy Everything, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Merlin is a Little Shit, but we love them anyways, they always are...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 06:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20041666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingAlex/pseuds/LovingAlex
Summary: On the off days that Merlin and Arthur have nothing planned, they spend the entire day lazing about to enjoy it.A day like that comes near mid May...





	Lazy Days

**Author's Note:**

> This had to have been the hardest one to outline so far… there were just so many gaps in my ideas for it that it took me forever to try and weave them together :/ Not to mention that everything is vague at best. Like a foggy dream. 
> 
> Good news though, there’s only 5 more days till my B-Day!
> 
> The time line for this also occured to me, so I thought you might like to know that their anniversary is around late February to early March.

On the off days that the two men have nothing planned --no work, no online orders to fill, no friends pestering to go hang out, and above all, no chores needing done-- they spend the entire day lazing about to enjoy it.

One day like that comes near mid May. It starts off way later than their days normally do. The two of them sleeping in well past their usual 9AM. 

Merlin finally stirs to consciousness around 11 (still not that bad, but it’s still sleeping in for his standards). The strip of sunlight coming through their curtains is just barely missing his face, so it shouldn’t have been the light that woke him up. He drags himself closer to wakefulness, trying to figure out what dared to pull him out of dreamland.

...Then there’s a pleasant tug, followed by a tongue to his nipple. 

_ Oh _ . 

** _That’s what woke him._ **

Merlin peaks his eyes open and looks down at himself. His gaze doesn’t go far, getting blocked by a bedhead of blonde hair. 

Arthur must sense he’s awake because he angles his head so they can meet eyes. The prat sends him a smug look. 

“What’re you doing?” he grumbles sleepily.

“What does it look like I’m doing?” Arthur throws back, breath hot against Merlin’s damp nipple.

“It looks like you’re waking me up by molesting me in my sleep. I thought I already told you that I don’t want to be woken up that way unless you’re giving me a mind numbing blow job.”

“Well you’re interested either way, aren’t you?” The smug fucker reaches down and gives Merlin’s  _ very interested _ erection a squeeze.

“Can’t you just let me sleep?” 

“No.”

WIth a choked sigh, Merlin lets Arthur continue.

**xXxXx**

As they lay in the sleepy afterglow of morning sex, Arthur’s stomach makes itself known. Merlin chuckles.

“One of us has to get out of bed to make pancakes and it’s not going to be me, ok? Just go and bring me some nourishment.” Arthur grumbles back.

“Ugh, but I don’t want to… too comfy… kitchen too far…” 

Arthur reaches a leg out and pushes Merlin off. It takes a few good kicks, but he’s finally able to push him over the side with a thud and some blankets. Even then, it still takes a few minutes for Merlin to get off the floor and go downstairs to the kitchen.

When he comes back, instead of pancakes, he’s holding a plate that's stacked with Eggo waffles of different kinds. There’s blueberry, strawberry, chocolate chips, and regular, 

They eat them in bed, drifting in and out of sleep for a few more hours.

**xXxXx**

Around 2 in the afternoon, they finally decide to get out of bed. Mainly just because they had a hankering for some mac n cheese and Merlin wanted to continue watching this one show on Netflix.

Merlin pours the noodles into the boiling water and leans back against the counter to wait. Arthur takes this opportunity to crowd the man and start sucking on his neck, right below the mark he had already left there during their earlier escapades.

With a moan, Merlin’s hand comes up to scrape his nails against Arthur’s scalp like the blond likes it while the other one scrapes down Arthur’s back. He picks Merlin up and sits him on the island so they can rut against each other as they dive into a heated kiss.

They separate for air and the blond moves to Merlin’s collar bone. He glances behind Arthur and sees the pot of noodles just as it starts to boil over.

“SHIT!” 

He shoves his horny little octopus away and rushes to move the pot to a different burner and turn off the stove. He gives a whiny groan, watching the water settle and what’s left on the burner sizzle away. He glances over his shoulder at his husband. 

Arthur’s lips quiver as if he’s holding something in. Then he snorts, letting out restrained chuckles. Merlin can’t help but join in, sending them both into a giggle fit. 

It’s random, but it sure felt good. They really needed that after such a busy and stressful week.

The noodles are practically done at that point, so Merlin finishes up the mac n cheese. Splitting the portions into two large bowls before the couple move to the living room.

Arthur takes his usual seat on the left side of the couch while Merlin takes the middle, snuggling up to Arthur’s side as he shoves cheesy noodles into his mouth.

They turn on Netflix and watch some Russian Doll as they stuff their faces. 

When the food is gone, they leave the bowls on the coffee table, too lazy to take them to the kitchen. Their positions also change now that their arms are free. Arthur puts one leg up to lay across the couch and leaves one down, letting Merlin lay between his legs. Arms wrapped securely around the blond’s waist and cheek resting on his shirtless chest, Merlin lets out a content sigh. 

Arthur absently rubs between Merlin’s shoulders, following the dip of his spine. By the end of the show, Merlin is achingly hard and ready to start humping the damn cushions.

“You’re doing that on purpose,” he grumbles. 

“Are you gonna stop me?”

Merlin hates Arthur’s smug tone, but doesn’t move to stop him. Considering that a go-ahead, Arthur gets more bold with his petting. 

Let it be known, their couch is amazing sex territory that they use to their advantage quite a few times.

The rest of their day goes about the same. After their shag, they play some video games until dinner. 

For dinner, Arthur grills them up nice steaks (the only thing he can cook) and they have a nice little dinner date with just them. They eat in the comfy seating of Merlin’s reading room while talking about nonsensical things for a little bit before moving upstairs to take a shower together.

**xXxXx**

When they finally tuck themselves into bed, the men are lazily exhausted. 

Arthur cracks open one eye and glares at the light streaming in from the bathroom. 

Damn it… They forgot to shut it off. 

But Arthur was too comfortable to get up.

“Merlin…” 

“hmmm?” his husband doesn’t open his eyes or even unstick his face from where it’s shoved into the pillow.

“The light is still on.” 

“hmmmmmmmmmm” 

“Go turn it off.” 

“hmmMMMmmMMMmm”

Arthur nudges Merlin’s head. “C’mon. It’s annoying and I’m too comfortable to get up.”

“I’m comfortable too,” Merlin whines, muffled by the pillow.

“Rock Paper Scissors to see who turns it off?” 

Merlin finally speaks above the pillow, sending a skeptical glare at his husband. “You cheat though…”

“You can’t cheat in Rock Paper Scissors!”

“ _ Fine _ ,” Merlin whines again, raising his hand in a fist.

At least this time they got a winner within the first two games. With a sigh, Arthur gets up and turns off the light. He makes sure to be extra rough getting back into bed as a pay back to Merlin’s pompous smirk. The smug little prat...

Whatever. Just as long as Arthur gets to wrap around him while they sleep. He always falls asleep the fastest when he’s holding Merlin close.

**Author's Note:**

> I was honestly a lil worried there for a sec that I wouldn’t have this done due to having fallen into a BNHA fic hole. (I’ve read so much freaking BNHA fics in the past month whew) However, I’d gotten a huge motivation boost and inspiration to write a Bendy and the Ink Machine inspired BNHA fic. 
> 
> While spitting out ideas for that, I’ve been making sure to work on my reservoir of installments for this series. There’s only three more stories guys :O (tho the next one has multiple chapters so don’t be too worried)


End file.
